


【镜梦】欲承其重（1）

by Ridermocha



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 02:56:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21172265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ridermocha/pseuds/Ridermocha
Summary: 为平息恶龙檀黎斗的怨气，王国的公主宝生永梦从小便被送给恶龙抚养，直到发生了皇宫无法容忍的事情，永梦才被王国接回，回到公主应有的生活中。但宝生永梦在宫廷里格格不入，身体仍然留存着恶龙的痕迹，镜飞彩不是他友好的同伴，却是他不得不面对和亲近的人。两人逐渐陷入一种纠缠而说不上友爱的关系之中。





	【镜梦】欲承其重（1）

**Author's Note:**

> 双性·挤乳表现注意！
> 
> 大量女装注意！

镜飞彩从未见过这样的人，他站在窗前，像一片充满孔洞的纸片，阳光从皮肤透过，投映在他脚下。走到他身边时，镜飞彩才看清楚他脚下的阳光只是玻璃的反射。被称为公主的男人、怪胎，宝生永梦，缓慢地看向身后声音的来源，与镜飞彩视线相接。

基本上是平视，也是，男人会和自己平高也是正常的。他的脚隐在裙摆里，飞彩不知道他是不是像其他那些贵妇人一样穿着细长的高跟鞋。阳光打在他憔悴发黄的发梢上，他平和地看着飞彩，眼中呈现出真正的无辜者才有的纯粹。沉默像光线里纷繁落下的灰尘，漂浮在两人中间，平常得让镜飞彩一度忘记了礼数。

“公主殿下。”飞彩弯腰行礼。宝生永梦也向他垂下头来，但他尚无头衔，于是永梦只叫了他的名字.“飞彩。”

永梦无言地扭回头去，向窗边又走近了一点，这时飞彩注意到他根本就没有穿鞋，也许是被恶龙培养出的粗俗习惯。但一个常在野外赤足行走的人不可能有那样光洁的脚踝，裙下一闪而过的裸足就像是刻意勾引他的诱饵。飞彩在心中嗤笑一声，不知道从哪里学来不入流的勾引，就这么着急把自己卖出去吗？

咔哒咔哒的金属轻撞声随着飞彩的离开远去了，永梦轻舒口气，将额头抵在窗户上，眯眼看着被自己的呼吸模糊的一小片窗户，没多久就觉得眼睛发晕，便索性闭上了眼。午后的光线几乎是灼烧一般打在身上，小小的穿过身体的刺痛感让永梦感觉到了暂时的安宁，钟声再敲响时，他就该回到父亲准备的课堂里了，补回他缺失的宫廷礼仪的无穷无尽的课堂。

不少人对空降的公主颇有微词，关于宝生永梦的传言游走在整个王宫之中。宫廷上下都说他是恶龙的私生女，那两套生殖器官一定是龙的特征。他还与恶龙通奸，孩子半日之内便夭折了。其中最不祥的便是他的皮肤，只有魔法才能造就那样完美的纯洁肌肤——清透如同朝日露水，白中透粉——他是个精通诅咒和魔法的怪物。

为多少平息谣言，扶正唯一的继承人，宝生清长决定给永梦戴上铁作的项圈，传说精通黑魔法的人物是忍受不了铁的。

贵族们受邀观看公主自证清白的瞬间，大将军镜灰马就站在王位之下，他的儿子、尚未受封成为骑士的镜飞彩站得再靠前一些，靠近永梦站立的中间的圆形平台。永梦穿了身厚重的白裙，两肩和胸口绣有红和金的细线，胸前的金色花朵拖起了微涨的乳房，礼服露出的小巧乳房呈现出一片含苞待放的粉色。宝生永梦裸露的皮肤都染着这种寡淡的粉，任人采撷的纯洁粉色。

永梦双手交叠捧在小腹处，等在平台中心，眼神也不敢游移，直直平视前方。他被遮挡住的右手手指轻轻颤抖，后背渗出的汗想必已经湿透了衬裙。他知道自己不会有事，但直面这样的恶意总是格外艰难的。

仪式有条不紊地进行着，几轮问答之后，侍卫奉上了粗陋的铁条。铁条呈椭圆形弯曲着，只要再施些力就能严丝合缝地戴在公主细嫩的脖子上。永梦稍微转转眼睛，不知道会由谁来承担这一工作。

从天鹅绒衬布上拿起铁条的是镜飞彩，将军容貌昳丽、健美如同天神的儿子，与宝生永梦正相反，正直宛如光明降世。他像捧起王冠一样小心翼翼地双手轻捏着铁条，慢慢踱步到永梦身后，鞋尖小心地避开裙摆。终于，冰凉的铁碰在永梦颈上，永梦几不可查地轻抖一下，立刻又镇定下来。搭在颈间的手指有力地合紧铁条，微微与脖子留出了豌豆厚度的距离，至此，镜飞彩的双手又离开了永梦的脖颈，永梦长出了口气，随即微笑着向四面的贵族宾客点头示意，收到一片虚情假意的欢呼。

脖间的项圈是永梦浑身唯一一件黑色，拇指宽的项圈环在喉间，喉结偏下的位置。项圈两侧贴着一条珍珠项链，项链一直垂到胸口。套紧项圈时，飞彩不禁收紧了呼吸，他不知道如果这个公主真的是黑魔法的化身会怎样，花瓣一样娇弱的公主就这样消失在他的双手间的话……

所幸传言并不属实，宝生永梦还能套着丑陋的铁项圈扭头冲他微笑。

公主没有注意到外人的视线，专注地对付着自己鼓起的乳房，眉毛皱成一团，咬着衣角的嘴边溢出几滴涎液。他没有准备任何容器，挤出的乳液在皮肤上流淌，黏在下裤上。那是人乳，是这个怪胎的乳汁，镜飞彩有些惊异地想到。

他比约定时间早了半小时，犹豫该不该敲门时却看到了这番场景。宝生永梦两指掐在右边的乳尖，收缩抚摸着右乳，乳汁喷射出来，溅在地板和永梦自己身上。飞彩站在门口，如果此时拉门，永梦就会发现他，但如果离开，不排除被别人看到的可能，那对公主的信誉一定会造成很大影响。出于责任感，他选择留在门口，把永梦挤奶的情景尽收眼底。

两边都挤完后，永梦虚弱地摊在墙上喘气，绵软无力地抓起旁边的湿毛巾擦拭自己，最后又跪下来稍微擦拭了一下地板。

“飞彩？”身后传来宝生永梦的舞蹈家教假野明日那的声音，飞彩僵硬地转过头去，不知道有没有永梦刚好听不到明日那说话的可能。

事实是残酷而尴尬的，永梦从里侧拉开门，衬衫乱糟糟的，不安地看着站在门口的飞彩。

“为什么刚才不进去呢……”明日那小声嘟囔着，把飞彩推进房间，无意中发现飞彩的耳根红得异常。骑士学徒今天只穿了轻便的宽松棉布衣服，也不可能是热成这样的……

舞蹈家教吸吸鼻子，隐约觉得空气中有一股甜香，只当是今天更换了室内的香料，没有太在意。她自顾自地重复了一遍昨天教过的舞步，随后猛地顿下脚步，抬手轻拍一下，示意宝生永梦跟着重复一遍。

永梦僵硬地端起手臂，斜举在身前，不确定地踏出右脚，迟疑了好一会才想起踮地的动作。明日那咬着嘴唇，不比永梦放松多少。不过这回虽然磕绊，公主总算记全了舞步。接下来她喊着节拍，教永梦熟悉这套舞步，镜飞彩背对他们练习男步。

两边互不打扰地练习了有半个小时，明日那喊了停，把飞彩拉过来，终于到两人共舞的时间了。飞彩一开始握着拳贴在永梦后腰上，被明日那训斥过后便换成了掌，永梦感觉到飞彩的手掌不知所措地左右移动，就是不敢紧贴在自己腰上。

“好——”明日那后退一步，脚磕在地上打拍子。永梦的脚尖频频撞到飞彩脚上，时不时会彻底踩在飞彩脚上。虽然永梦不住地小声道歉，一来二去，飞彩还是烦躁起来，永梦再踩到他时，他就发出呵斥小动物一样的鼻音。

眼看着公主消沉下去，明日那叫了停，批评飞彩没合上节拍，步子迈得太大，永梦太过慌张，把练习的步子全抛到了脑后。

“……对了，永梦，要不要脱掉鞋？”明日那想起永梦和自己练习时的情况，柔声问道。永梦盯着脚尖，犹豫一会，踢掉鞋，光脚回到飞彩面前，冲飞彩勉强地笑了一下，说：“这样也不会踩疼飞彩了。”

飞彩慢慢重新环上永梦，胸口发堵，永梦示弱的态度让他愧疚，自己理所当然的傲慢也使他羞耻。永梦身上还沾着乳汁的味道，让飞彩不得不小心控制自己的呼吸，好像多吸入一点那种气味就会调动起新鲜的回忆，不敬、不洁的回忆。

磕磕绊绊的练习继续了一个小时，明日那笑着鼓励两人后便道别了。夕阳的橙黄透过落地窗映满整个房间，从永梦耳边照进飞彩眼中。飞彩不适地眨眨眼，发现永梦双臂环在身前，像在忍耐什么的样子。

“飞彩。”永梦呼唤道，“能把门关一下吗？”

飞彩不明所以地走开去关门，他先探出头张望一下，走廊空无一人，才缩回去紧合上门。永梦已经站到房间角落，正在擦拭自己的双手，飞彩突然知道永梦要做什么了。

“我觉得让飞彩看到大概是没关系的……”永梦卷起上衣，咬在嘴里，双手在乳房周围打转，喉咙里传出轻微的哼叫。飞彩闩上门，站到永梦身边，发现永梦因为站姿比自己矮下去不少。他的手悬在空中，犹豫了一会，干脆背到身后，免得引起公主的不安。

永梦抬眼看了飞彩一下，说：“这样可能会溅到你身上，飞彩。”

“哦、抱歉。”飞彩连忙让到侧边，仍然紧盯着永梦异常的器官，过去他从没想象过男人产乳的场景，也不曾预料到自己竟对这情景不会产生半分反感之情。

相反，他的欲望清晰明了，在耳膜边鼓动作响——他想尝一尝公主的奶水。

又是平白浪费，乳汁形成小小的弧线飞出去，散落在地板上，人乳特殊的微腥的甜香溢出来。出于礼节，飞彩怎样也不可能直接要求公主让自己吸吮，只能装得无动于衷地背着手立在永梦身边。

到结束时，飞彩终于迎来了机会。永梦有些发怔地四下寻找之前的毛巾，一手磨蹭着乳晕附近沾上的乳汁，于是飞彩俯身取来毛巾，递给永梦时用拇指刮了一下永梦的乳尖，永梦无助地轻叫一声，但飞彩立刻收回了手。

永梦平复了一下气息，缓慢地擦拭自己的身体，却见到飞彩将沾了乳汁的手指含进口中，若有所思地舔舐。纵使永梦正身处黄昏触及不到的昏暗角落之中，飞彩依然能看出严重改变永梦相貌的溢上脸庞的酡红。口中一星半点的乳汁有种哈密瓜味，远不到飞彩能慢慢品味的量，所以他很快就像无事发生一样收回手，看着公主尴尬地跪下擦拭地板。

显然这对于宝生永梦是一段难堪到难以忍受的时间，永梦重新起身时甚至不愿意正面看向飞彩，背对着飞彩匆匆忙忙地宣称自己需要回去换衣服便有些脚步虚浮地离开了。镜飞彩看着永梦离开的背影，想起这个公主走路一直不太稳当，这个情况的话……

果不其然，永梦一下子摔倒在门边，摸索两下爬起来时被有力的手臂支撑起，气馁地叹了口气。

“还是我护送您回去吧。”飞彩冷淡地说。

永梦挣了一下，发现骑士学徒的力气丝毫不打算放他离开。其实飞彩的体力优秀这个既定事实他是非常清楚的，只不过难以理解飞彩突然对自己升起的强烈执着的缘由。镜飞彩和他人不同，对他的厌恶恨不得直接写在脸上，刚才发生的荒唐事他也全当是飞彩对他的羞辱，尽管他并没有像这些正常人那样强烈的性别意识。明日那透露说是飞彩有一个幼时结下约定的邻国公主，从头到脚的纯粹女人，百濑小姬，想必她和自己不同，身体也是彻底的纯洁的吧。但明日那也认为飞彩很喜欢他，明日那很擅长异想天开。

“那……麻烦你了。”永梦妥协了，一手被飞彩扯着，两人步调不一地回到了永梦的寝房。

镜飞彩的骑士命名仪式选在庆祝丰收的比武大会前一天，这样飞彩就能作为新骑士参与比武。宾客名单里没有百濑小姬的名字，到时被授予爱与美的桂冠的一定是公主宝生永梦，这点规则每一个参与比武的骑士都清楚。

仪式选在宫廷中的大教堂举行，国王亲自赐名，拿剑背在飞彩肩头轻触三次。再次站起时，骑士头衔没有让飞彩觉得世界有了什么不同。一切与幼时的想象大相径庭，他在教堂外遇到等待父亲的宝生永梦，更觉得迷茫起来。

宝生永梦戴着长手套的双手交叠在小腹前，半个月前永梦终于停奶了，气色红润不少。重要的还是永梦总算熟练掌握的一系列礼仪，他终于看起来像个落落大方的高贵公主了。

“祝您明天顺利。”永梦说，像在刻意揶揄一样慢慢地说着，“镜飞彩爵士。”

“承您吉言。”飞彩硬邦邦地回道，终于有了点变化的实感。

两人再次见面便是在一大早开始的比武大会上了，宝生永梦坐在父亲身边，女眷的那一边。另一边是有地位的贵族。先是宾客乱糟糟地入座，参与比武的骑士们才骑马上场，抽签决定顺序。

午餐过后三四个小时，隐约出现太阳西斜的倾向时，最终的胜者便决出了。镜飞彩的长枪和盾被学徒抱走，他单手捧着黄金制成的树叶状的桂冠，慢慢驱马到女眷席前。只有宝生永梦看他的眼神不冷不淡，大抵是早预料到结果，感到无趣了。

可惜他的胜利没有给他选择的权力，他只能把桂冠轻放在永梦乖巧半垂下的头顶，然后握着永梦的手向所有人微笑致意。但宝生永梦的态度多少让他感到不满，于是他把向四面展示笑容的永梦抱上马，在对方发出惊叫时驱马在场内快跑，宾客们包容地看着他们。永梦的裙摆像风中的花瓣一样在飞彩腿边摇曳，永梦的气息浸进他一日里被尘土味堵塞的鼻腔之中，永梦双臂紧紧环在他身着甲胄的硬邦邦的腰间。

“对不起，飞彩，我不是小姬小姐……”永梦在他耳边说道，“这个其实你是想交给她的吧？但我也没有办法……”

飞彩从腹腔长长地叹了口气，单手卧缰，另一手固定在永梦腰上，“这不算是你的错，不要再说了。”

永梦稍微松开一点，一手抬起摸在头顶的黄金桂冠上，正身重新看向周围。橙黄的阳光温暖地打在飞彩的甲胄之上，身居主座——一架特殊的大软扶手椅上的父亲难以觉察地向他们点了点头。

父亲宝生清长，也就是国王，有意让他和镜飞彩联姻，以此稳定权力。永梦对此难以认同，他不想再让飞彩更加厌烦自己，却实在没什么选择的空间，只能乞求父亲多把这想法放一放，也许还会出现转机。


End file.
